Multi Coloured
by Writer in the Shadows
Summary: The marauders suffer through two day's worth of detentions, all the while being their normal prankster selves.


**Title: **Multi-Coloured  
  
**Author:** Cory  
  
**Summary:** James, Sirius, and Remus are given detention by Professor Gorlock, the Potions Master. They fool around during their first detention resulting in being sentenced to another day of detentions, this time with a much harsher punishment. Of course, what would a marauder's story be without a few jokes by the pranksters themselves?  
  
**Word Count:** 2,032 words

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters that I am using, except Professor Gorlock and Professor Dutchez. No stealing these characters. They're mine! Miiiiine! All other places and people belong to J.K. Rowling. Although I wish I owned these characters, I do not, even though I do have fun toying with the characters' emotions.

* * *

It was a beautiful, quiet afternoon at Hogwarts. The sun was beaming down atop the students who all seemed to have gathered around the lake. Among the students was a particularly messy-haired boy with glasses, and a fiery red-haired lady. They were both very well known throughout the school. Lily was a Gryffindor Prefect, and she also happened to be the girl whom all the boys had fancied at least once during their school days. James was the Gryffindor Seeker, and though he was a tad bit arrogant at times, he too had his fair share of admirers throughout his time spent at Hogwarts.  
  
It wasn't until a few months prior that they had actually started dating; James had always had a crush on Lily, though Lily always seemed to reject him. Deep in her heart, she knew she loved him, but she was either scared that it was another one of his jokes, or she was scared of getting her heart broken by the one guy she loved most.  
  
"Lily, what do you say we ditch these guys and go find some place...private?" James suggested with a smirk on his face, nodding towards his fellow marauders, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily agreed, and stood up along with James. They headed back for the common room, though little did they know that Sirius was following them with an evil plan in mind.  
  
As they entered the common room, they each sat down side by side on the sofa by the roaring fire. Sirius, however, stayed just by the door in the shadows so he was not seen. James gave Lily a little peck on the cheek and Lily promptly let out a small giggle. James loved the sound of her laughter; it always made him smile. James locked his lips around her's, but then for some reason, she stopped.  
  
"Ewww! What's that smell?" she exclaimed. She pinched her nose so she wouldn't have to smell the horrible odor. James, too, was now holding his nose in disgust, and looked around for the source. Immediately, his eyes darted towards the doorway where Sirius was doubled over in laughter.  
  
"PADFOOT!" James shouted in outrage. James' face was turning red in anger, and Lily was just sitting there in shock. Sirius was still rolling on the floor laughing. Moments later, Remus was bursting through the door of the common room with Peter, panting.  
  
"Guys! We have to get to detention!" Remus yelled at them. At once, Sirius and James halted what they were doing, and stood up. James gave Lily a hurried good-bye kiss, and ran out the door with his friends.  
--------------------  
"Man, this is boring!" Remus Lupin thought to himself as he sat in Professor Gorlock's room. Professor Gorlock was the Potions Master at Hogwarts at the time. Next to Remus sat James Potter and Sirius Black. "You are to write an essay for me about the many uses of potions in punishing students for wrong acts they have committed," they were told by the dreadful Potions Master. "I will be back shortly. I just have to go speak with Professor McGonagall about your detention."  
  
They had been granted this detention for two purposes. Number one was the fact that Professor Gorlock was the Head of Slytherin House and was very biased towards his students. Number two was the fact that Lupin and his two friends had performed numerous jinxes on Severus Snape including the rather disastrous pip-squeaking jinx which turns the victim's voice into a very high, shrill voice that could even annoy a deaf person.  
  
"This has got to be the most tedious assignment he's ever given us! And we've had him for four years now!" exclaimed a very tired Sirius Black who sat there with his head lying on his desk. They had been going to Gorlock's lessons for a very long four years of their lives. This was the class they hated most, with Herbology coming in a close second.  
  
"C'mon, it's not like it's that bad. All we have to do is write a measley little essay. It's not like he's making us clean the infirmary again," Lupin said reluctantly. The last time they were caught jinxing that slimeball Severus Snape, they were sentenced to clean out the infirmary without using their wands. Lupin had sworn he saw flobberworms just growing out of thin air underneath one of the beds.  
  
Moments later, Professor Gorlock walked in again, and they all became as silent as possible in order to not get caught by their worst nightmare. "Well, you should all be pleased to know that Professor McGonagall was not in her office, so I will have to resort to informing her tomorrow. This means you all will have one more night to not have to worry about her yelling at you for your despicable acts against Mr. Snape," the teacher told them. They all wiped their foreheads in gratefulness. Professor McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor House, and she was the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. They were sure to be chewed out by her if she found out how they abused their magic to harm someone, or embarrass them.  
  
Professor Gorlock left the room for an unexplained reason after informing them of what had happened, and they resumed their conversation. "Whew! Thank god he couldn't find her!" Sirius let out. He had been wanting to say that ever since Professor Gorlock had informed them. But he didn't want to be in even more trouble for talking during his detention. Lupin sat there writing his essay while the other two talked.  
  
"I'm so angry at Peter, that git. He got away before Gorlock arrived to yell at us. When we get back to the common room, he's going to hear it from me. He's going to wish he hadn't ran away like a little child," James told Sirius, his face contorted with anger.  
  
"As am I. Some friend he is," Sirius agreed, turning to look at his near empty parchment. There was just a few lousy sentences scribbled on his parchment. None of the sentences really made any sense, but Sirius did not care about this. As long as he had something to turn in at the end that had at least a little relevance to the topic, he was happy.  
  
"Heh, I'm almost done," Lupin said, grinning at his paper.  
  
"Give me that!" exclaimed James, grabbing Lupin's essay. He skimmed through it and got some ideas for his own essay while Lupin tried to grab it back. James held is hand out to stop Lupin from getting it before handing it back when he was done.  
  
"Hey, let me see what he wrote!" Sirius said just a little too loudly, causing Professor Gorlock to yell at them as he walked through the door.  
  
"Uh-oh," Lupin muttered, his eyes growing larger by the moment. He did not know what was to happen now.  
  
"You all will now have detention with me tomorrow as well," Professor Gorlock told them. "And James and Sirius will be starting with a new essay tonight from scratch. Remus, you may hand in the one you are working on at the moment. I know you did not wish for Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to copy your essay," he said, shooting a glance at Sirius whom he had overheard. Lupin smiled at his friends as they took out a new piece of parchment and began scribbling down words very hastily. Lupin calmly finished his essay and turned it in. He was excused to leave to go back to the common room, but James and Sirius were instructed to finish.  
  
"This sucks," Sirius whispered to James as he jotted down a little bit more information about how potions can be used to punish students, but not causing any permanent harm.  
  
"Dude, shut up before I hit you," James told him, trying hard to stifle a laugh. Sirius looked at James seriously before realizing James was just kidding. "Okay, now you deserve to get hit," James said, punching Sirius playfully in the arm.  
  
"That's enough!" Professor Gorlock yelled, causing James and Sirius to jump out of their seats. "I don't want to hear another word out of either of you the rest of the time you're here. And I especially don't want you hitting each other in my classroom," he said, staring right at James. It was obvious he had seen him punch Sirius.  
  
"I was just playing," James tried to tell him.  
  
"I don't care if you were just playing! I want you to stop what you're doing, and work on your essay!" Professor Gorlock shouted.  
  
"Say it, don't spray it," Sirius muttered under his breath, wiping a little bit of spit from his forehead that had flown out of the corner of Professor Gorlock's mouth while he was yelling. They resumed working on their essays and were allowed to leave when they were done.  
  
They still had to come back the next day though, and they were sure the punishment would be much harsher. As they entered the classroom, Professor Gorlock stood up from his desk. "Please, follow me," the professor instructed them. Lupin was really worried they were going to have to clean the infirmary again, but was relieved when Professor Gorlock led them out to the grounds. "You will be capturing grindylows for Professor Dutchez, the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher. She needs some for her lesson on Tuesday," Professor Gorlock told them as he stopped next to the lake. "Here, eat this," he handed the three kids some gillyweed which they took against their will.  
  
"Yuck! That was disgusting!" Lupin said, just deciding to swallow it whole. He felt gills emerge from his neck, and instantly dove into the lake. The others joined him just seconds later, and they began swimming towards the bottom. They immediately saw one grindylow near a plant on the very bottom, trying to camouflage itself. "Stupefy!" Remus shouted, pointing his wand at the animal. No words escaped his mouth, but the movements of his lips made it obvious to the others what spell he was using. The red jolt of light passed slowly through the water, and knocked the grindylow out when it was hit. Lupin grabbed the animal, and swam to the top with it.  
  
Moments later, he arrived down at the bottom with Sirius and James who were smacking each other with logs they had found. Lupin just rolled his eyes and stunned another grindylow. He didn't mind the detention. It wasn't really any hard work for him or anything. If anything, it was fun for him. He rarely got to go swimming in the lake, and he saw many interesting things. He saw the giant squid down at the other side of the lake feeding on what looked to be an already deceased grindylow. He heard a mermaid singing down where the squid was as well. He grabbed the grindylow he had just stunned, and brought it to the top. He handed it to Professor Gorlock and swam back down to the bottom.  
  
Remus kept this up for a good while. Sirius and James stayed at the bottom fooling around the whole time, smacking Grindylows with logs before Lupin stunned them. If Lupin wouldn't have stopped him, Sirius would've made one of the mermaid's hair rainbow-colored. Lupin luckily disarmed Sirius before he had the chance to perform the spell. Lupin gave him back the wand after giving him a look of disgust.  
  
Once Lupin had retrieved seventeen grindylows and suffered many scratches, all three of them rose to the top. Their gills disappeared, and they were normal again. "Thank you, Remus," Professor Gorlock said, "You may all go back to your common room now," he instructed them. They all trudged back through the entrance hall after performing spells that dried them off and headed back to the common room. Sirius and James were laughing the whole way back, discussing all of the things they had done in the lake, but Remus chose to ignore them. He was rather mad at them, but he had gotten even. Little did Sirius know, his hair was rainbow colored.


End file.
